


Fangan Ronpa:despair overdose

by Mrs_steal_yo_cat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fangan, Other, Tags will be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_steal_yo_cat/pseuds/Mrs_steal_yo_cat
Summary: Sorry for the super long chapter the next one will be kadiri  POV (also i didn’t feel like describing their pants or skirts and what-not)
Comments: 2





	1. Prologue

“There’s a rumor going around about a school for ultimates located near an abandoned hospital that rumor was confirmed when i received an invitation”

-character introduction-  
Name:Kadiri yamamoto  
Talent:ultimate violinist  
Age:18  
Likes:strawberries,animals  
Dislikes:negativity,conflict  
Appearance: long blonde hair with Cotton candy pink tips and an ahoge a big light purple sweater with a violin pin light purple eyes and a scarf with musical notes  
-character introduction complete-  
“Here we are,” kadiri said as she walked up to the abandoned hospital before passing out. she awoke on a hospital bed with a note beside her she picked up the note “come to the lobby to meet your classmates” she read she got up and ran to the lobby  
In there she saw fifteen people who she assumed were her classmates “looks like the last ones here” a tall girl mumbled 

-character introduction-  
Name:Asasuki kitagawa  
Talent: ultimate dancer  
Age:18  
Likes:easily flustered people,candles  
Dislikes:know-it-all’s,overly serious people  
Appearance:long brown hair tied up into a ponytail with a butterfly hairpin a red top with a matching red skirt and brown eyes  
-character introduction complete-  
A girl with pink hair ran up to kadiri and grabbed hold of her hands “you’re so cute i’ll have to make you some cookies” she said

-character introduction-  
Name:Eri takahashi  
Talent: ultimate baker  
Age:18  
Likes:cute girls,cute boys  
Dislikes:body-negativity,dust bunnies  
Appearance: long cotton candy pink hair a pink sailor outfit with a pink bracelet on her left arm and orange eyes  
-character introduction complete-  
“Coming here was so worth it for the cute boys and girls,” she said clapping her hands together “we should all get introduced to each other so introduce yourselves” she continued “i shall go next” a short girl

-character introduction-  
Name:chouko yamaguchi  
Talent: ultimate sorceress  
Age:19  
Likes:rituals,ghosts  
Dislikes:non-believers,messing up rituals  
Appearance: short dark green hair a black cloak with a witch hat and navy blue eyes  
-character introduction complete-  
“Then i guess i’ll go next,” a tall man said 

-character introduction-  
Name:Shoto saito  
Talent:ultimate thief  
Age:18  
Likes:gullible people,candy  
Dislikes: unwanted attention, people telling him candy is unhealthy  
Appearance: short brown hair with grey tips a ripped up purple shirt with a navy blue scarf and light grey eyes  
-character introduction complete-

“Well guess i’m up,” a girl with blue hair said

-Character introduction-  
Name:Shinobu Suzuki Age:19 Talent: ultimate puppeteer Likes:mochi,sewing new puppets Dislikes:uneven things,being called a freak Appearance: long navy blue hair a navy blue school uniform with patches on it a long black skirt and navy blue eyes -character introduction complete- “Everyone seems nice so i should introduce myself,” a short man said -character introduction- Name:Takumi yoshizawa Age:18 Talent: ultimate scaredy-cat Likes: kind-hearted people, ramen Dislikes: rude people, being called a coward Appearance: short brown hair a black school uniform (can’t pick out outfits to save his life) with dark brown eyes -character introduction complete

“You ready to meet your host?!” A man called out “wha?!” Takumi screamed 

-character introduction-  
Name:Akihiko sato Talent: ultimate game show host Age:19 Likes:humor,flowers Dislikes:people with no sense of humor,ducks Appearance: short dark purple hair a dark purple suit with a dark pink flower on it and purple eyes -character introduction complete-

“You’re very loud maybe something happened to make you that way?” A tall woman said pushing up her glasses 

-character introduction-  
Name:Asami ito Talent:ultimate therapist Age:19 Likes:honest people,helping people Dislikes:liars,rule breakers Appearance: long brown hair tied up in a ponytail a.long white coat circular with glasses and brown eyes -character introduction complete-

“I’m sure nothing made him that way,” a short man said -character introduction- Name:Daisuke sato Talent: ultimate archer Age:18 Likes: sweets, strong men Dislikes: corrupt desires, greedy people Appearance: light purple hair a breastplate with a purple shirt and red eyes -character introduction complete- “Excuse me sir but i will have to confiscate that weapon!” A man yelled -character introduction- Name:Genki sakamoto Talent: ultimate police officer Age:18 Likes: donuts, coffee Dislikes: salty things, skunks Appearance: short red hair a police officer uniform and orange eyes -character introduction complete-

“Woah a police officer wait you’re not gonna arrest me right?” A woman said

-character introduction-  
Name:Hayami kobayashi Talent:ultimate kazoo player Age:19 Likes:making references,dango Dislikes:coke,sparkling water Appearance: hot pink hair a long pink dress with kazoo pins in her hair and pink eyes -character introduction complete- “Did somebody order a mailman?” A man said “that sounded a lot better in my head” he continued -character introduction- Name:Hisoka inoue Talent:ultimate mailman Age:18 Likes:oranges,orangutans Dislikes:grapefruit,pickles Appearance: short black hair a mailman uniform and brown eyes -character introduction complete-

“Guess it’s time for me to show off my amazing talent,” a man said

-character introduction-  
Name:Izanagi kurakami Talent:ultimate blacksmith Age:19 Likes:making swords,mustard Dislikes:mayonnaise,ketchup Appearance: short dark pink hair a protective plate on his chest and brown eyes -character introduction complete-

“That sure is an amazing talent!” A man said

-character introduction-  
Name:Masahiro nakajima Talent:ultimate plumber Age:18 Likes:his plunger collection,shooting stars Dislikes:fortune tellers,magic eight balls Appearance: dark blue hair an outfit that looks like it just came from super Mario bros and dark green eyes -character introduction complete-

“So many amazing talents,” a woman said

-character introduction-  
Name:Kichi ishikawa Talent:ultimate ??? Age:19 Likes:good hearted people,cats Dislikes:herself,corrupt people Appearance: long two-toned hair (one side avocado green the other blue) a purple shirt and two different colored eyes (avocado green and blue) -character introduction complete-

“I can’t even remember mine” she continued

“Our teacher should be here right?” takumi said “looking for your teacher well here i am” a new voice said “welcome students i am monomaru” he continued “a half white half purple cat?!” and just like that takumi fainted “hey! Wake up!” Monomaru yelled “well moving on i should probably explain everything to you,” he said, “this is not gonna be no ordinary school life for this is a killing game!” He continued “k-killing game?” Kadiri questioned “yes a killing game if you don’t know what that means basically you guys are trapped in here and you have to kill to get out” monomaru answered “now for the rules 1.don’t disobey your teacher 2.only one person can take credit for killing someone 3.attacking your teacher is also a big no-no 4.please do not feed the Venus flytraps 5.be sure to thank your teacher for only giving you 4 rules” he continued “don’t look so worried you all have your rooms and there’s tons of food,” monomaru said everyone ran to their rooms kadiri sat in her room ‘there’s no way anyone would kill someone right?’ she wondered she thought it might be best to get some rest so she got up on her bed and went to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long chapter the next one will be kadiri POV (also i didn’t feel like describing their pants or skirts and what-not)


	2. Forgetting hope to remember despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make the dialogue more like Danganronpa

Day 2:  
Monomaru:[goodmorning everyone! to get you kiddos to start killing i have a motive if you kids don’t start killing your deepest darkest desire will be revealed!] “wha?!” i screamed falling out of my bed “come on Kadiri it’s just that stupid cat” i reassured myself i got dressed and ran out my room to get some food the only problem was i didn’t know where the food was Takumi yoshizawa:[you’re looking for food right? i’ll show you the way just don’t attack me please!] “thank you so much!” i said grabbing hold of his hands his face flushed pink Takumi yoshizawa:[let’s just go] he grabbed my hand and led me there Hayami kobayashi:[hello kadiri and takumi!] “hello!” i replied Takumi yoshizawa:[aren’t you two a little too happy for people who just got put in a killing game?] Hayami kobayashi:[maybe but whatever happens you got a friend in me! did you get that reference?] Hayami’s words made me smile as i got a bowl of anmitsu and returned to my room Free time: i ran to takumi’s room and knocked on the door he opened it Takumi yoshizawa[aha i caught you in your plan to kill me!] “kill you?” i replied ‘should i hang out with Takumi? yeah it wouldn’t hurt to’ i spent time with takumi talking about our fears Takumi yoshizawa:[if you don’t mind me asking what’s your motive?] ‘motive? he means this right?’ “oh, my deepest darkest desire? i’ve always wanted to have my spot in the limelight!” i answered “what’s yours?” i questioned Takumi yoshizawa:[mine?! well my u-um deepest darkest desire is to be loved i-i know so s-stupid right?] “i don’t think it’s stupid and if it makes you feel better i like you!” i replied his face flushed pink “what’s wrong,” i asked Takumi yoshizawa:[nothing you can leave i won’t force you to stay] i returned to my room Free time:i ran over to Shinobu's room Shinobu suzuki:[you’ve come at a bad time] there she was on the floor i’m guessing she tripped cause there were sewing needles all over the floor ‘should i hang out with Shinobu? sure why not’ i spent time being chased by Shinobu trying to make a doll lookalike of me Shinobu suzuki:[i’m curious what kind of dolls did you have when you were little?] “teddy bears!” i answered Shinobu suzuki:[teddy bears? i guess that’s expected of you] “hey what’s that supposed to mean?!” i said pouting we laughed for a while then i went back to my room Day 3: 

Me and the others gathered in the lobby we figured we should all eat together Eri takahashi:[i think we should come here everyday if we connect then no one will want to kill right?] Akihiko sato:[sounds reasonable to me!] Asami ito:[it’s settled then we will meet up here every day] Eri takahashi:[well i’m gonna take a nap see ya!] “have a nice rest!” i said before returning to my room i was doing nothing in particular when i heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from eri’s room i rushed over in there was Eri and the ultimate mailman with a knife through his chest “ahhhh!” i couldn’t help but scream Takumi came in Takumi yoshizawa[what the hell is going on?!] his eye turned to the body and he fainted Monomaru:[a body has been discovered! soon a trial will be held] Takumi yoshizawa:[what happened?] “takumi i need you to help me investigate!” i said Takumi yoshizawa:[ok i’ll do it] “thank you so much takumi you’re the best!” i praised him we went outside of the room we noticed a trail of blood i grabbed takumi’s hand to make sure he didn’t faint ‘blood trail has been added to truth bullets’ “we should probably tell the others before we investigate” i suggested and that’s what we did Hayami kobayashi:[he’s dead like really dead!] Asasuki kitagawa:[calm down as of now investigating is important] Shinobu suzuki:[i shall make a puppet in his honor] Chouko yamaguchi:[i can summon his spirit and ask who killed him!] Kichi ishikawa:[you probably shouldn’t do that] “takumi we should get back to investigating” i said we followed the trail of blood and found a message written in blood must’ve been his dying message it says AK ‘dying message has been added to truth bullets’ Chouko yamaguchi:[i can’t help but feel like this is my fault] “what do you mean Chouko?” i asked Chouko yamaguchi:[i was talking with hisoka before he died i-i left him all alone and i-it’s a-all my fault] “it’s not your fault!” i reassured ‘Chouko’s account has been added to truth bullets’ i saw a bottle of antibiotics on the floor i picked it up “it’s empty” i muttered we went back to the body we found a green flower on the floor ‘Antibiotics has been added to truth bullets’ we went to see where the antibiotics came from i noticed a stepladder i climbed it and bingo a open spot ‘Open spot has been added to truth bullets’ Shinobu suzuki:[i heard you were investigating so i just wanted to say i spent the whole night with Kichi if that helps] ‘Shinobu’s account has been added to truth bullets’ Monomaru:[all right time for the class trial! please gather in the medicine room or whatever it’s called] “we barely have any evidence!” i shouted Monomaru climbed the stepladder and pulled a bottle from the shelf Monomaru:[tada! secret passageway!] we gathered inside and we found a court room like room Monomaru:[all right kiddos let explain the rules this is basically a game of whodunnit guess right you survive and the blacked is punished guess wrong however the blacked survives and the rest of you get punished] (non-stop debate) Izanagi kurakami:(so let’s talk about the murder weapon first) Shinobu suzuki:(the murder weapon? knife the right?) Izanagi kurakami:(yes! the knife!) “No that’s wrong!” i yelled Izanagi kurakami:[huh?] “the murder weapon was not a knife what did him in was this bottle of antibiotics!” i continued Takumi yoshizawa:[doesn’t matter the killer is Akihiko we have proof] ‘proof does he mean’ “i got it! you mean the white flower we found right?” i questioned Takumi yoshizawa:[that’s not all] ‘that’s not all?’ “i got it!” “Hisoka’s dying message “AK” kinda like Akihiko” i said Akihiko sato:[hm white flower huh? well you should know i hate white flowers] “you hate them? then who dropped the flower?” (Non stop debate) Izanagi kurakami:(obviously he’s lying AK equals Akihiko) Kichi ishikawa:(there is a possibility that he’s being framed) “i agree with that!” i shouted “i believe someone put that flower there on purpose” i continued Asasuki kitagawa:[but what about AK just like izanagi said AK equals akihiko and that’s that!] Chouko yamaguchi:[that’s where you’re wrong AK can easily be translated into Asasuki kitagawa] Asasuki kitagawa:[are you done? your childish analogy almost put me to sleep] Eri takahashi:[her analogy might be childish but she’s so cute!] Asasuki kitagawa:[well if we’re just throwing ideas out then Kichi is the culprit] Shinobu suzuki:[Kichi was with me plus we have actual proof that it might be you] Asasuki kitagawa:[if we’re just throwing out ideas then masahiro is the culprit] Masahiro nakajima:[no way! it’s in the plumber's code “you can never kill a man”] (debate shooter) “hm maybe there is a chance that masahiro is the culprit” “there’s not any evidence pointing to him being the killer” “yeah she’s right akihiko is the killer” “my bullets will shoot through those words!” i shouted “We’ve already been talked about this akihiko isn’t the killer!” i stated Akihiko sato:[thanks kadiri you’re 2nd on my like list] ‘i’m not first that kinda hurts’ Takumi yoshizawa:[well if kadiri trusts him then i will too!] Akihiko sato:[just as expected of number 1 on my like list!] Takumi’s face resembled a tomato  
“i guess we can clear akihiko” i said (Rebuttal shutdown with Asasuki) “we cannot clear akihiko” “as no one else was near there when the killing took place” “allow me to cut through those words!” i yelled “Chouko was going back to her room after talking with hisoka plus how would you know that akihiko was there!?” i questioned Asasuki kitagawa:[huh!?] (panic talk action) “AK equals Akihiko, not Asasuki!” “I could buy and sell you!” “Who the hell do you think you are!?” “You think i’m the culprit? don’t make me laugh!” “There’s no proof!” (Asa suki kita gawa) (closing argument) “here’s how it went down Chouko was feeling anxious about this whole killing game and decided to talk to hisoka after a while she started to feel better and went back to her room then a hidden killer came out of hiding and attacked hisoka with a knife luckily they missed a vital spot this gave hisoka the opportunity to write his dying message this made the killer panic which made them drop the knife so they impulsively took a bottle of antibiotics from their pocket and shoved them down his throat then stabbed him again to make it look like he was killed with a knife cause no one would ever believe akihiko had enough power to forcefully open someone’s mouth then they heard footsteps to their surprise it was akihiko not wanting to kill the only person they could pin it on they told him he should get some rest and go back to his room not being one to disobey someone’s wishes he listened and went back everything was going their way they thought ‘why not go the extra mile and put the body in Eri’s room’ which is next to akihiko’s then they took a flower from the vase in their room and planted it there and went back to their room isn’t that Asasuki!?” Asasuki kitagawa:[all my life i never thought someone would best me the ultimate hunter] “ultimate hunter?” i questioned Asasuki kitagawa:[guess the cats out of the bag my real talent is the ultimate hunter sorry for keeping it a secret i hope to meet you in a next life kadiri yamamoto] “as do i” i replied Monomaru:[let’s give it everything we got it’s punishment time!] “Asasuki has been found guilty time for the punishment” Asasuki is put into a bear costume she sits there as thousands of monomarus with bow and arrows surround her she tries to escape but an arrow is shot into her leg causing her to fall to the ground as she is impaled by thousands of arrows she tries to crawl away but a monomaru with a sword stabs her through the heart Monomaru:[wow not bad for our first rodeo!] Takumi yoshizawa:[how can you say that!?] Monomaru:[trust me kiddo it’s gonna get a lot worse!] we went back to the hospital Izanagi kurakami:[i just got a great idea!] Akihiko sato:[idea? sounds fun what is it?] Izanagi kurakami:[i’m gonna make two swords in Asasuki and hisoka’s honor!] Takumi yoshizawa:[and what will you do with them exactly?] Izanagi kurakami:[i’ll give one to Shinobu and one to you!] Takumi yoshizawa:[why me?] Izanagi kurakami:[cause you look so weak and plain you could use a sword to spice your design up!] i let out a giggle maybe everything will be okay soon we all returned to our rooms chapter one: end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah such a long chapter thank you reader for reading this! (FYI debate shooter is a mini game i made up)


End file.
